Twilight - Lunar Eclipse
by ScaryTeller YT
Summary: This is a story about a mortal jazz singer named Andrew with an amazing voice. So amazing the Voltori want him to be one of them...But why? The Cullens aren't involved yet but will be involved in the story. Hope you like!
1. Opening

Seattle Washington:

Andrew Morris is in the Highway Jazz Club performing a set with the house band it is a stormy Saturday night, unfortunately the rain has kept people in their homes. Andrew performs to an empty house as if it is standing room only. There was something about his voice that was soothing at times hypnotic to anyone who hears him sing. There was an almost supernatural quality about it. When he begins a song a dark figure enters the club wearing a black cloak, the storm outside is raging. The figure sits in the back of the club and takes off the hood to reveal a young blonde woman. She hears him sing as the waiter walks over to her and casually asks,

WAITER: What can I get you?

The blonde scoffs

BLONDE GIRL: Nothing I am here for the entertainment. Please go.

WAITER: Whatever. (he rolls his eyes and walks away)

The blonde giggles to herself quietly knowing she could kill him quicker than he could blink but she suppresses the urge. She is here on a mission to collect this amazing singer before her. The song ends and she can't help but clap. As cold and heartless as she is his voice was that good.

ANDREW: Thank you for coming out tonight. The name is Andrew Morris and I will be here next week. (Andrew says reluctantly. Andrew is 25 year old college dropout. He stood at an average height and was lean, not from exercise but from not having a lot of money. He had blonde hair and striking blue eyes. He walks up to the owner.) Not a busy night huh Jerry, must be from the storm.

Jerry sits at the end of the bar, short balding man with black rim glasses and his button down shirt is straining from the pot belly he has.

JERRY: This is the third time the house is empty. Not saying it's you but there's a reason people are staying away. (Jerry says not even looking at him.)

ANDREW: They'll start coming in I know it.

JERRY: They'd better because with the way business is if it stays this empty I won't be able to afford you anymore. (Jerry throws down $200 all in twenties)

ANDREW: I understand. (Andrew says as he picks up the money and turns to leave)

JERRY: Andy let me give you some advice. (Andy turns) You have a real gift kid you really do get out there and try to make a name for yourself; you can go so much further than a Jazz Club on a Saturday night.

ANDREW: I'm trying Jerry I really am.

JERRY: Look I got this buddy who runs a label and he's looking for something different. Give him a call and maybe you guys can make some music together. Jerry smirks as he pulls out a card and Andy grabs it quick)

ANDREW: That's amazing Jerry thanks I'll call him first thing in the morning! Andy rushes out into the storm

BLONDE WOMAN: Oh that is so typical of you.

JERRY: I beg your pardon. (Jerry looks up at the blonde)

BLONDE WOMAN: Xavier I'd know you from a mile away. (The blonde takes off the hood revealing herself)

(Jerry morphs into a different person a tall dark haired man with brownish gold eyes)

XAVIER: I'm just doing what I have to do.

BLONDE WOMAN: That man will be ours.

XAVIER: Oh Jane don't you know by now the Voltori isn't as feared as it used to be. Ever since the Cullen's bested you that is. (Xavier smiles knowing it gets under Jane's skin)

JANE: You aren't afraid of me? (Jane smiles)

XAVIER: You can cause pain big deal. (Xavier says as he morphs into Jane as she stares at him) Pain! (Xavier says as Jane's body contorts as she has never felt her power before.) Hurts doesn't it? (Xavier can't help but laugh)

JANE: Enough. (Jane yells as he morphs back to himself) You would be a great addition to the Voltori.

XAVIER: (Xavier morphs into Aro) Wouldn't that be nice so you can use my power to harm innocent people. Like what you want with that young man who just left. (Xavier morphs back to himself) It isn't gonna happen just go back to your dungeon where you all belong.

JANE: You should know by now we don't give up that easily.

XAVIER: Why do you want him so badly? I mean I haven't seen you this way since...well, you know.

JANE: You'll find out soon enough.

XAVIER: Just tell me.

JANE: Let's just say we have a feeling that he will possess great special qualities as a vampire. (Jane says as she leaves in a blur)

XAVIER: I just hope I can get to him before Jane and the Voltori do.

Xavier says as he walks up to the door and locks it and a flash of lightning followed quickly by a crack of thunder.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day it's a cloudy day Andrew is in his studio apartment sitting on a chair playing his guitar and singing a new song he is working on. The apartment is very small with a double bed, an old red couch, a small dining room table and a ratty chair and a music stand. His pride and joy is his guitar, it's worth more than all of his possessions. He is playing a slow tune and humming bars trying to find the right melody. He stops puts his head down and looks outside.

ANDREW: What a gloomy day. (Andrew puts his guitar down and walks over to his kitchen and sees the card Jerry gave him the night before. He picks it up and looks at it.) This could be my ticket. Call him. But what do I say? (Andrew fights with himself. He finds his nerve and picks up the phone and it rings four times before a voicemail picks up)

"You have reached Cole Collins with Torr Records please leave a detailed message with your name and number after the tone. Thanks." BEEEP .

At first Andrew hesitates but then thinking that this is possibly a phone call that could be his big break he finds his nerve.

ANDREW: Hello Cole my name is Andrew Morris I got your card from Jerry at the Highway Jazz Club and he told me that you are looking for something different on your label. Please give me a call at your earliest convenience. 555-1187. Thank you. This could be it. I just hope I didn't sound too desperate. What if I played it wrong? (Just then there is a knock at the door.) Just a minute! (He rushes to the door and looks through the peep hole and sees his landlord Ted Sumner, a short man balding heavy set who always comes looking for the rent in his bathrobe. Andrew opens the door.) Good morning Mr. Sumner how are you today?

TED: Do you have your rent?

ANDREW: Yes sir here you go! Andrew gives him the money

TED: Why are you so chipper this morning? It's quite irritating.

ANDREW: I'm not sure I'm just in a great mood. Have a great day Mr. Sumner. (Andrew holds his hand out. Ted looks at it and a smile creeps onto his face and he shakes his hand.)

TED: You know what Andrew every month I come over here to collect the rent and you are always happy and it just puts me in a good mood..

ANDREW: Thank you!

TED: You are a great kid I really hope your dream of being a singer works out for you. You definitely have an amazing gift.

ANDREW: Have you come to the club?

TED: No I've heard you singing in the hallway and through the walls. You can really go somewhere.

ANDREW: That's great too hear thanks fingers crossed. I think it may be happening soon. (Andrew shuts the door. He turns around and there is another knock on the door. He opens it thinking it's Ted again but there is no one there just a box sitting on the ground with a huge red bow on it. He looks both ways of the hallway and no one is seen) Whoever left this must have dropped it and ran. (Andrew picks up the box and puts it on his bed. He opens it up and gasps when he sees a brand new acoustic guitar.) It's a Yamaha APX600, who would do this for me? (When he looks in the box he sees a note and all it says is)

Enjoy! A-

ANDREW: Whoever A is Thank you! (He strums the guitar as there is another knock at the door.) Aren't I popular today. (He looks through the peephole but can't see anything not even the hallway. With the chain on the door he slowly opens the door but before he can open it the door is forcefully pushed open breaking the chain and Xavier is in his true form standing over Andrew.)

XAVIER: Andrew you are in danger! ANDREW: Are you going to hurt me?

XAVIER: No something is coming for you. (Xavier sees the box and note on the bed.) We have to go now. (He walks up to Andrew and leads his to his car before Andrew can say a word. After a few minutes Xavier has Andrew in the Jazz Club.)

ANDREW: What are we doing here?

XAVIER: Please have a seat and I'll tell you everything. (Andrew cautiously sits.)

ANDREW: Ok are you a friend of Jerry's? Is that why we are here?

XAVIER: You can say that. (Xavier morphs into Jerry) Actually I am Jerry! (Andrew's mouth drops open)

ANDREW: What the f-

XAVIER: I'm not here to hurt you I am here to protect you. You are in danger but not from me! (Xavier morphs back into himself) Please let me explain but before I do I need you to understand that what I am about to say sounds absolutely ridiculous but I promise you it's the truth. (Andrew slowly walks back to the table and sits down.)

ANDREW: Ok go ahead.

XAVIER: Here it goes I am a vampire.


End file.
